


Death by Chocolate - AtS, PG-13

by phantisma



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Death by..." ficathon, where the request was to see Angel die by chocolate, or his own short shortsightedness...or both.</p><p>When a little girl comes to ask Angel Investigations to help her find her missing daddy, Angel doesn't see the end coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Chocolate - AtS, PG-13

Chocolate. It was the first thing he smelled as he slowly regained consciousness. A lot of chocolate. There was a tangy underside of blood, his own he realized as it dripped into his eyes from the head wound that had knocked him out hours before. It was dark, but he couldn’t tell what time it was, or how long he’d been out.

Angel shifted his weight, testing the shackles that bound his hands behind him and around a thick column. He pulled against the restraints, but they weren’t budging. He sagged against the column and tried to figure out what had happened, where he was.

The last thing he remembered was the vampire. Vampire. Leave it to him to be sideswiped by a child. He’d been taken in by her appearance, even though he should know better. She was no innocent, despite the blonde curls and wide blue eyes.

His eyes adjusted to the light and the throbbing in his head. He was chained facing a window. It was dark, so he figured it must still be night. The room around him was filled with stuffed animals and dolls, a dainty bed. It was the room of a little girl.

She’d come asking for help. It hadn’t occurred to him that she showed up well after dark, when a child her age should be in bed. Not when she’d asked him to help find her father. She’d seemed so lost, so frail. Not to mention, charming. She’d won over Cordelia almost instantly, bringing out a maternal side he’d only seen when she’d held Connor.

There had been clues, if he’d been willing to see them. The way she turned down food. The way she looked at Wesley. The predatory gleam in her eyes when she found Fred asleep on the stack of books she’d been combing through in search of the latest bad thing Cordelia had seen in her visions.

He’d been blind. At least until she showed her true colors. Even then, he’d been dense, not accepting the evidence in front of him. She’d turned on him once they were alone. He’d left Wesley and Gunn to hunt down the demon, and taken the girl to the last place she’d seen her father.

As they entered the warehouse he had a vague memory of taking out a vampire who had been running a business out of one of the warehouses on the block, but he’d ignored it. After all, the girl couldn’t have been more than nine. Who turns a child?

Well, Dru had, that once…but Dru was insane. She’d wanted to play dollies. Obviously somebody else had, for whatever reasons. She’d said something about her father before she’d knocked his lights out, before she’d shown him her true face.

He looked around for some sign of what she had planned, but the gloom in the place made it difficult to see, even for him. He shook his head and turned his attention to his restraints, at least until the scent of chocolate distracted him again. He squinted toward the window, where it seemed to come from.

“I love chocolate, don’t you?” a voice asked, and he looked around frantically. “Up here, Mister Goody-Pants.”

Angel looked up to see her soft blond curls hanging through a trap door in the ceiling above him. “Alecia, let me out of these chains.”

“No.” She shook her head and her curls bounced. In a way she reminded him of Dru. In the way that they were both psychotic and immature. “You turned my Daddy into a pile of ash.”

“Your Daddy was a very bad man.” Angel said, then regretted it. He should learn not to talk. Definitely. “He turned you into what you are.”

“You’re the same as me.”

He bit his lip and conceded the point. “Yes, I am. But, I don’t…kill, anymore.”

“Yes you do, you killed my father.”

Again, he had to concede. “Okay, yes, but he was killing people.”

“You talk too much.” Alecia moved so that more of her was dangling out of the opening in the ceiling. “But not for long. It’s already melting.”

“What’s melting?” Angel followed her gaze to the window. It wasn’t as dark as it had been a few moments before, and part of the dark seemed to be sagging. “Alecia, what did you do?”

“This is Sally Anne. She’s my favorite. I got her when I turned 8.” She held out a blond doll that looked a lot like her. “The chocolate was her idea.”

Angel looked from her to the window and back again. He pulled at the chains but they were thick and heavy and not giving an inch. Slowly it dawned on him that even as a vampire, she was still a child and couldn’t have been able to drag him and chain him there. “Who put you up to this? Who’s helping you?”

The doll disappeared and she moved around to look at him more squarely. “I made me a new daddy…cause you took mine away.”

“You…what?”

“Really Angel, have you always been this dense?” The familiar English voice sent shivers up Angel’s spine and he turned slowly toward the sound. A dark figure lurked in a newly opened door, deep in the shadows.

Angel tried to shift so that he could see. “I suppose, in retrospect, the answer is yes. I just never really saw it until now.”

The figure moved, and looked like he was polishing a pair of glasses. “Alecia, darling. Come on down now. We should be going.”

“But I want to watch.” Alecia whined.

Angel stared at the door, dumbfounded. “Giles?” he finally spit out, the sound of his voice incredulous.

Giles ignored him, stepping slightly closer and looking up into the ceiling hole. “Alecia, please. You know we’re on a tight schedule.”

“What happened?” Angel asked. A movement near the window turned his attention, and he glanced that way to see the first hole in the chocolate, letting in a bright ray of morning sun, that moved past his shoulder, just barely missing him. Chocolate began to drip with an alarming regularity as Giles moved past him and held up his arms. Alecia and Sally Anne came tumbling out and into Giles’ arms and he spun her around.

“He was broken. I fixed him and made him my daddy.” Alecia said with a smile.

“Ripper!”

“In Alecia’s room, William.”

“William?”

“We gotta motor people. Slayer’s on our tail.”

Angel shook his head. “Spike?”

Spike swaggered into view, his black leather thrown over his shoulders. “Eh, look what the Little Bit, brought home.”

“He’s mine, Spike.” Alecia pouted, stepping between Angel and Spike. “I’m gonna watch him poof.”

“No time, Bit. Car’s waiting.”

Angel shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. “Giles?”

“Really, William, do you have to be so melodramatic, you’ll frighten her.”

Spike looked up from where he had squatted in front of Alecia. “Okay, fine. We wait, watch the patriarch burn and deal with the slayer when she catches up with us.”

“Patriarch?” Angel was still missing something. He looked at Giles, then did a double take as his face shifted into that of the demon.

“All we need now is Dru, and the whole family could be here. What’s left of them anyway.” Spike’s face shifted too, followed by Alecia’s. “What? Can’t you see the family resemblance?”

There was a plopping sound, and Angel screamed as sunlight burned into his thigh. Alecia giggled and clapped her hands. Yeah, she did seem a lot like Dru. Angel tried again to get his hands free, but they had chained him well.

“Spike, when I get my hands on you—“

“No!” Alecia exclaimed. She handed Sally Anne to Spike and skittered across the room to a shelf where she grabbed a roll of paper. “No hands, no heart, no nothing!” she screamed, unrolling the paper and dropping it at Angel’s feet. “Dust to dust.”

The chocolate was streaming from the window now, admitting more and more sunlight. Angel writhed in pain as first his leg, then his arm caught fire. He looked down at the paper, and the child-like rendering of a tombstone. “Here lies Angel.” He looked up one more time, his eyes meeting first Spike’s then Giles’. He closed his eyes against the pain and suddenly he poofed into dust.

Alecia cheered even as she retreated to the shadows of the doorway with the other two vampires. “We really must be going now.” Giles said.

“Really?” Spike asked, before kissing him soundly. “I was thinking maybe a quick romp before—“

“Really William, not in front of Alecia.”

“I’m just saying.” Spike leered at him and lit a cigarette. “’Sides, I’m the one making the noises about the going already. Buffy ain’t gonna be thrilled with the Death by Chocolate tableau in there.”

“Indeed. Come along then Alecia. We’ve seen to your revenge. Now we’ll see to mine.” Giles, slipped an arm around Spike’s waist and together the three of them made their way into the garage and the van with blackened windows that would see them safely to the next step in their plan. With Angel out of the way, Wesley should never even see them coming.


End file.
